prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hino Akane
why her image of her and cure sunny does not appear when the page loads???????? o.o :which is above me please give your signature. thanks. A Wikia Contributor aka 180.251.182.46 18:24 19/02/2012 ::works fine for me. try refreshing your browser or something? CureMisa 12:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikia sometimes has server issues and there's a mess of cleanup I still need to do which will help picture loading Shadowneko 18:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Cure Sunny's color? I noticed some edits with different opinions in the trivia, does it mean something was subjective? --Dorayaki 11:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it's like Cure Moonlight, you know how she has a purple PreCure Seed, apart from her attacks which are silver, and her outfit mainly consists of silver. Cure Sunny has a red Cure Decor, though her outfit consists mainly of orange. Can't say attack cuz it is both red and orange, cuz it's fire.Cure passion 03:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) This needs official resouce that can explain the color like Wikipedia(ja) did. Since the clash is between the character and the item, one of the two must be incorrect. Cure Muse is another example that the staff obviously didn't relate her two forms to the color of Dodory. I think this part shouldn't be determined subjectively now. I put an article about this article in Livejournal : http://precure.livejournal.com/1837601.html --Dorayaki 11:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : As Sirus said, Cures can have double theme colors. Moonlight's theme is silver, but her outfit and hair are purple. Doesn't mean there's a mistake. And as you've said yourself, Muse has double colors too, one for her masked form + Dodory, another for her true yellow form. Again, it's not a mistake, just a red herring to conceal her true identity until it's time to reveal it. So I really don't get why you need to label Sunny's double colors as a mistake. True, her outfit/hair is orange but her theme color is supposed to be red, maybe there's a reason that's not made known yet. The staff working at Toei are not color-blind, so please stop with the "wrong color" debate. CureMisa 04:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: It's also possible for multiple colors in use, despite the surmise of the possible sixth member with different theme color, so I agree. The question here is in the article, I'm confused you gave a word like "true color", which looks subjective and means the other one is "fake color". --Dorayaki 12:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Not very convinced about the possibility of more Cures later on. It was easy to tell for Fresh and Heartcatch because the official logos depicted 4 different colors, so it was a given that Cures will be added later. Suite was tough to guess since the official logo has no colors and there were 8 Fairy Tones, but after ep6 when Melody used Miry to get her Belltier, the final no of Cures was hinted to be 4. For Smile!, the pact has 7 colors, but the logo's rainbow has only 5, so I think the Pact's colors are there to troll us into believing more Cures may be added later. I myself am not convinced, 5 is more than enough, any more than that and individual chara development will just go down the drain. That's why I really didn't like YPC!5, they really did a bad job in developing the girls, and was saved only because it had the sequel so they had double the time to work on the characters. Even then, I felt that the girls didn't really develop much beyond their stereotypical image. ::: ps: OK, maybe "true color" was a bad term to use, though I still think red is Sunny's theme color. I mean, her name "akane" itself means "red", can't get any more significant than that. XD ::: pps: Sorry for the long post! CureMisa 05:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: More possible members are only due to the design of Smile Impact, so it's only a surmise, another interesting thing is the official gave another white Decor in NS. Anyway, midterm members need reasons like unused fairies (Hummy''' didn't 'tell the possibilty of othere precures), in Smile the heroines simply get the items by themseelves and no other key to the number of members. :: About Akane herself, her true name can't be a refer of color since there is no common rule of all members' name (if they did, Akane's name might be "Akamatsu Haruka"/"Tachibana Haruka", or "Sakurai Miyuki" for Miyuki.). :: In other official references, I remembered Ootsuka regarded Cure Sunny as orange in his Twitter, in the official site Akane's frame of introduction is with orange. As I mentioned, if Akane does have theme color, the staff have to adjust if they admit they used wrong color in the other side. --Dorayaki 13:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, Candy has been insisting that there are only 5 Cures to be found since Ep2, and when Reika gained her Smile Pact in today's ep, Candy called her the "last Pretty Cure". I'm not saying that there will not be any more Cures, Candy may not know everything, but at this point in time there's just no evidence that there will be more Cures to come save for the 2 extra colors inside the Smile Pact. And the white Decor piece doesn't mean anything. Merchandise for Suite had a pink Fairy Tone toy, but it's just for fun and doesn't really exist. ::: Also, I don't know what's with the ""Akamatsu Haruka"/"Tachibana Haruka", or "Sakurai Miyuki" for Miyuki.''" thing you mentioned, but "akane" is the true name for a shade of red called "madder red". Just Google for any Japanese-English dictionary and search "akane". I've done a search for you here. It's like how some girls are named "violet", which is the name for a shade of purple. CureMisa 06:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well briefly, the five members don't share the same rule of name, so the name of Akane itself can't be a reference. For Yayoi, Nao and Reika, their last names do imply their colors, but the other two don't (it's the problem of the staff). The examples I gave are the common names if the two share the same rule and imply their own colors. --Dorayaki 14:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Translations Ngalexa73 (talk) 22:58, January 13, 2015 (UTC)lexbex123 What does aka~n mean in English?